Relationships and friendships
by MotherOfBabyDragons
Summary: Lee and Lucy's relationship destroys Lee and Tim's friendship. Really bad summary sorry. Contains mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Lee wasn't intirely sure what had just happened.

He and Lucy had finally gotten together. It was his dream come true. They'd been on the sofa kissing when suddenly the door slammed open and Tim came charging into the living room, shouting.

"Get off of my sister you bastard!" Tim yelled grabbing Lee by the arm and dragging him up and away from Lucy.

"TIM." Lucy yelled back at him, "Let him go. He's your best friend. Don't do something you'll regret." She pleaded her brother.

"He's not my friend anymore!" Tim snapped back dragging Lee into the kitchen and shoving him up against the fridge.

"Tim, please," Lee said, "I can explain."

"Oh you can, can you?" Tim said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you tripped and fell onto my sister accidently kissing her in the process."

"No, Tim, we're in a relationship."

"No you're not. Not anymore. Remember what I said. You're leaving. Now. And you're never coming back."

"Tim, stop it." Lucy shouted. "That's not your desicion. It's my flat and Lee is staying right here. Let go off him and leave."

Tim looked over at his sister in disbelief. "You really value this Northern twat over me, your own brother."

"Right now, yes. Look at yourself Tim."

Lee, who was still pressed up against the fridge by Tim, who had a handful of Lee's t-shirt, spoke up.

"Tim. I love your sister and I just want to make her happy. I would never dream of hurting her," Lee's anger at Tim grew and he couldn't help himself, "Like you hurt Kate."

Tim who had calmed slightly over the course of the argument felt anger overtake him at the unfair slight from Lee.

"What does Kate have to do with this?" He shouted in Lee's face as he tightened his grip on Lee's t-shirt, shoving him back into the fridge again.

"TIM!" Lucy screamed at her brother. "Stop it! Just leave and come back another time when you've calmed down."

"I'm not leaving until he does." Tim spat the words out with contempt. "Who knows what he'll get up to when my back's turned!"

"Tim we're in a relationship. What do you expect?" She asked him.

"I expect better of you," He said to his sister, and then to Lee: "And you..."

"Tim, please can you let go of me and we can talk about this." Lee asked him.

"Oh we've done enough talking. I'm leaving. And I hope you're not here the next time I come round here."

"You'd better not come round here again." Lucy said to her brother, disgusted by his behaviour.

"Tim," Lee said, "I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with Lucy and you'd better get used to it."

"Don't tell me what to do." Tim snapped. He pulled Lee away from the fridge, "I'll tell you what to do and that is, leave."

"I can see why Kate left you." Lee snapped back at him.

"You bastard!" Tim slammed Lee back against the fridge and the side of his head made a sickening crunch as it smashed against the corner. Lee staggered and almost fell but managed to put his hand out onto the table to balance himself. He let out a groan of pain, then reached up to his head with his other hand. He winced and then looked at his hand in shock when he saw there was blood.

"Oh god," Lee said his voice slurring slightly with fear and pain.

"LEE!" Lucy screamed, "Lee? Are you okay?"

"I.. I'm fine, I'll be fine. I just- Oh god." He said as he swayed slightly, his eyes unfocused.

Tim looked on in horror, unable to believe what he'd just done to his best mate. "Lee, I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Just piss off will you." Lee said. "All you care about is how I'll never be good enough for your sister. Well-"

"Lee,"Lucy interrupted, "You need to sit down."

"I'm fine. I'll be fi-ahhh." He cried out as he took a step and almost collapsed on the spot. Lucy ran over to him and supported him by putting her arm around his waist.

"Tim, just go. You've done enough damage already." She said to her distraught brother as she led Lee to the sofa.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you Lucy."

"Yeah well, what a great job you've done of that so far. Just get out."

Tim left hurriedly not wanting to make things any worse than he already had. He didn't know what had come over him, he hadn't ment to do that to Lee. To do any of that.

As Lucy sat Lee down on the sofa she could hear Tim's footsteps fading away.

"Lucy? What's.. what am I..." Lee trailed off looking confused. He swayed slightly and blood trickled down the side of his face.

"Lee? How do you feel?"

".. hhm, sleepy," His speech was slurred and when Lucy looked at his eyes she was alarmed to see that one of his pupils was bigger than the other.

"Okay, Lee, you need to stay awake. Look at me, Lee."

".. What? I, don't."

"Stay awake. I'm just gonna get my laptop. Don't move okay?"

"Mmhum." He swayed again as Lucy stood up and went into the kitchen to get her laptop. She knew head wounds could be serious and she was worried about Lee's lack of concentration and understanding. As she sat down next to him he looked up at her slowly, confusion in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Researching about head wounds. To see if you have to go to hospital."

"What, but. I'm fine."

"No your not Lee." She had turned the computer on and was typing into google when he spoke again.

"Lucy? I feel sick."

"Okay, it's okay. You're fine, calm down Lee," as she spoke she read the web page, it didn't look good for Lee. He started breathing faster.

"Oh god Lucy, I really don't feel great."

"Okay, okay. We're gonna get you to hospital okay?"

Lee nodded slowly, still looking confused. It was a sign of how bad he was that he didn't complain any further.

"Come on then. Let's go," she said helping him up.

They eventually managed to get down the stairs and out onto the street but then Lee refused to get in the car.

"Come on Lee. You need to get in."

"Noo, I, I'm not, not getting in there. I.." He swayed on his feet again.

"Okay, we'll walk." It was dark outside now and there weren't many people around. The hospital wasn't far, it shouldn't take to long to walk. So they walked, with Lucy supporting Lee with her arm around his waist and coaxing him along. Then they rounded the final corner, "Okay Lee, nearly there now, just a bit further."

"What.. Where are we going.." Lee voice started to slur even more.

"The hospital, remember. For your head." Lucy was really starting to worry now.

"My.. Oh yeah, Tim.. I'm gonna-"

"Okay we're here Lee," Lucy said as they entered A&E. she helped him over to the desk where a stressed looking nurse was sitting.

"Hello. What's your problem?" She asked tiredly.

"Erm.. He," Lucy paused, unsure of what she should reveal of the circumstances of Lee's injury, "He hit his head. I think he has concussion, he's confused and doesn't really understand what's happening."

On cue, Lee spoke, "Lucy? What.. What are we doing?"

"Ahh, yes, I see what you mean," The nurse said looking at Lee in alarm. His eyes were unfocused and one pupil was a lot larger than the other. On the left side on his head his brown hair was matted with dried blood and he was swaying on his feet.

"Okay, let's sit him down and then I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait your turn." The nurse helped Lucy sit Lee down in a seat and then asked her back over to give all of his details to her. When Lucy had finished she sat down next to Lee who was staring at the floor his eyes glazed over.

"Lee? How do you feel?"

"Hmm.. Oh I'm fine." He replied still staring at the ground.

"Okay. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait then." She said picking up an old magazine that was lying on the low table in front of them. A few minutes later, Lucy looked back over at Lee. He was leaning back on the chair his head tilted to one side, eyes closed.

"Oh, shit. Lee? Lee. Wake up." She nudged his shoulder but there was no response. Lucy ran over to the nurse behind the desk. "Help me. He's unconcious, I can't wake him up."

The nurse grabbed the phone next to her, punched some numbers in and then spoke rapidly to someone on the other end. She finished talking, hung up the phone and then emerged from a door to the side of the room. She ran over to Lee and felt for a pulse. Another nurse appeared and helped the first to move Lee onto the floor where he could lie flat.

Lucy stood back feeling helpless as someone came with a stretcher and lifted Lee onto it and then started to carry him away.

"Wait. Lee. LEE."

"Please, miss, calm down. He's going to be fine. It's just a delayed reaction from when he hit his head." Lucy stared blankly at the nurse in front of her. "Come with me. I'll take you to him. He'll probaly be unconcious until some time tommorow but he'll be fine after that. Apart from a little confusion and headaches."

They walked down the corridor in silence until they reached the correct ward. The nurse showed Lucy to where Lee was and then left them alone. Lucy sat down on the edge of Lee's bed and held his hand.

"Come on Lee. Wake up. Don't, don't leave me." She could feel the days emotion catching up with her and tears burned in her eyes. "Come on Lee."

But there was no reply.

**please review :) next update hopefully tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its so short. Also if anyone has any ideas for where the story should go please tell me coz i have no idea. ;)**

The next day Lee was allowed out of the hospital with a warning that he shouldn't be left alone and to avoid watching TV or going on the computer and no reading. Lucy had laughed at that. As if Lee was going to read anything anyway.

"How do you feel then?" Lucy asked as they walked home.

"Like I've spent the night listening to Tim-" He broke of abruptly realising what he was about to say.

"Lee, I'm sure he didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to what?" Lee snapped as they entered the block of flats. "Assault me? Give me severe concussion? Tell me he never wants to see me again? Tell me I'm worthless and useless? Yes I'm sure it was just a moment of madness and he didn't know what he was doing." They reached the flat and Lucy unlocked the door.

"Lee, calm down, you're not well, you need to rest."

"Leave me alone." Lee said before storming of to his room where he hadn't slept for weeks. Lucy sighed as he slammed the door so hard it felt like the whole room shook. She sat down on the sofa and then remembered that he wasn't allowed to be left alone. Did that mean she had to always be in the same room as him or in the flat with him? In the flat with him, she decided. He just wanted to be left alone now anyway, she didn't want to hassle him. He wasn't having the best time at the moment. Thinking about that made her think about her brother. Tim. What was she supposed to do about that? Tim could've killed Lee, or seriously injured him, what had he been thinking?

She reached over for the remote and switched the TV on. She could think about it later. It had taken the hospital all day before they decided it was okay for Lee to go home and Lucy wasn't going to waste the rest of the evening worrying about her stupid brother.

Lee sat on the edge on his bed, his head in his hands. Why did everything in his life always go wrong? Tim never wanted to see him again and now he'd messed up with Lucy as well. Although he wasn't sure he wanted to ever see Tim again after last night. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was sleep. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He knew he should get changed but even the thought of moving made him feel ill.

After watching a couple of crappy TV programs Lucy decided that she should probaly go and check up on Lee. She opened the door to his room slowly and quietly and saw that he was asleep on top of his duvet still fully dressed with his hair sticking out at all angles. He looked peaceful so she left the room as quietly as she had gone in and went to get ready for bed herself.

It felt wierd sleeping in her own bed by herself at first, she hadn't realised what a big part of her life Lee was. What would she do without him? Stupid Tim had to go and ruin everything. What was she supposed to do now? Choose between the man she loved and her brother? Lucy rolled over restlessly pulling the duvet with her. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't Tim just accept things the way they were?

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**next update enjoy :)**

**also i just want to point out that i am northern so i think its okay for me to slag of the north ;)**

One week later.

Lee opened his eyes sleepily and saw Lucy standing next to the bed watching him.

"How's your head?"

"Alright, haven't got a headache so that's good." Lee replied sleepily.

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better. I've got to go to work but I'll see you later okay?" She leaned over and kissed the raised bump on the side of his head. Although the swelling had gone down massively there was still a slight lump that the doctor said would probaly never go away.

"See you, love."

Lucy closed the door gently behind her and Lee rolled over and closed his eyes. He'd decided that he would try and talk to Tim today. He should've calmed down by now and he might even be willing to listen to his side of the story. He got out of bed and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing the phone and going to sit on the sofa. He dialled Tim's number and then sat, his thumb hovering over the call button, thinking.

Was this the right thing to do?

Yes, Lee decided it was and he pressed call. The phone rang for what felt like forever and then just as Lee was about to give up Tim answered. "Who is this?"

Lee coughed quietly. "Erm, it's me. Lee."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you Tim. Please. Me and Lucy love each other and-"

"Lucy and I."

"What?"

"Lucy and I. Not me and Lucy."

"Oh for god's sake Tim. Since when have you cared about something like that?"

"Since you started going out with my sister. It's bad enough you're Northern and unemployed. Can't you at least talk normally?"

Lee felt anger rising up in him. Normally him and Tim would joke around about his accent but this was too far.

"I can't help being Northern and working class anymore than you can help being middle class and a twat."

"Why don't you just-" Tim was shouting down the phone now but Lee inturrupted him.

"Tim. I love Lucy and she loves me. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Why can't I- Beacuse she could do so much better than you."

"She doesn't want to though."

"She could have anyone. Marry anyone. Have kids with anyone. Why did she pick you?"

"Beacuse I'm the one she loves. Tim, please. You're upsetting Lucy. She's blaming herself for everything that's happened and she doesn't want to lose you either. I know you don't want me to be with Lucy but nothing you do is going to stop me and Lucy being together."

"You're not good enough for her." Tim said stubbornly.

"I'm trying to be. I'm looking for a job now and all. We're supposed to be mates Tim. What's the real reason you don't want me to be with Lucy? Is that the best you've got? I'm not good enough for her."

"We were friends, Lee. Until you started sleeping with my sister. How would you feel if I was with your sister?"

Lee knew Tim was hiding something but he didn't push it. He didn't want the situation to get out of hand, even if it was just over the phone. "Well, I'd be protective, yeah, but not like this. It's ridiculous. You're acting like a teenager. We're all grown-ups."

"Well, you're not exactly grown up are you?"

"Oh, you think you're so funny don't you?"

"Why don't you just piss off back up North and sit alone in the cold and the rain in the shitty place you call home."

"Coz the North is obviously so much shitter than the South." He paused. "Actually, it kinda is. But that's not the point. Tim, why can't you just except our relationship and let us be happy together?"

There was no reply and Lee realised Tim had hung up so he was left listening to the long beep of the dialling tone. He sighed. So much for that idea.

...

Lee was lying on the sofa watching tv when the door opened and Lucy came in. "How was werk?" He asked before looking up at Lucy. He was shocked to see she had tears falling down her cheeks. He got up and went over to her, pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong?" He said cautiously.

"It's Tim," Lucy sobbed. "He told my mam and dad about us and my dad had a go at me. Why can't they just accept our relationship?"

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it," Lee said pulling her closer to him. "I'm sure your mam will talk your dad round."

Lucy started to cry harder. Lee frowned, slightly unsure of how to deal with a crying girlfriend.

"Come on." He said leading Lucy to the sofa. "Let's sit down."

They sat and Lucy rested her head on Lee's chest while Lee put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'm sure your mam will talk to your dad about it."

"I, I suppose."

"I, erm, I talked to Tim today as well."

"What did he say?"

"He's still against the idea. I don't know why though. He didn't really seem to have a reason apart from that I'm not good enough for you." Lucy realised that Lee was having doubts, thinking that mabye he wasn't good enough for her.

Lucy looked up at him with teary eyes, "Don't listen to him Lee. You're perfect. No one else could be as good as you." She saw a flicker of relief in Lee's green eyes and she knew that he'd been worrying all day about it.

Lee smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. Mabye Tim just needs more time."

Lucy smiled back at him, wiping the tears from her face. "Yeah, maybe. Thanks for trying to talk him round."

"It's okay. So, do you wanna watch a film?"

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so short :) enjoy**

Lee was sitting on the sofa with Lucy's laptop balanced on his knees when she came bursting through the door.

"Lee! Lee! You were right. My mam did manage to talk my dad round. I mean, he's not bursting with joy-"

"When has he ever been?" Lee chipped in, grinning cheekily.

"Lee."

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Well, they said that Tim had been acting wierd lately, they reckon beacuse he found out about us, but there going to try and talk to him."

"Sweet. That's great Lucy." He stood up and went over to her. "I'm sure Tim'll come round eventually."

"Yeah you're probaly right." Lucy said looking up at Lee and smiling.

"Probaly? I'm always-" He broke off as Lucy stood on tiptoes and kissed him. When they pulled away Lucy spoke again. "Everything's going to be fine. Now that my mam and dad are on our side-" This time it was Lee who interrupted her with a kiss. They kissed passionately and Lucy started to pull Lee towards there bedroom. Once there Lucy kicked off her shoes and then pulled Lee over to the bed. Lee fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and Lucy leaned over and helped him, undoing the buttons quickly before kissing him again.

Then they heard a knock at the door. Lucy pulled away but Lee said, "Leave it, it won't be anything important."

Lucy leaned in to continue kissing him, when there was another, more insistent knock. This time the person spoke as well.

"Police, open up."

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, shit." Lee said standing up and starting to do the buttons of his shirt back up. "I'll get it."

He left the room calling, "Coming," Leaving Lucy to straighten her top and flatten her hair down.

Lee opened the door to find two plain clothes detectives standing on the doorstep. They looked him up and down taking in his mussed up hair and the fact that he'd done his shirt buttons up lopsided and smirked to each other.

"Looks like we came at the wrong time," One of them said to the other who chuckled quickly before addressing Lee.

"Sorry to bother you sir, I'm Detective Inspector Parker and this is DS Archer." They both flashed there ID. "Is this the residence of Mr. Browning?" The Inspector continued.

"Er.. No. One sec." He said before turning in the direction of the bedroom and yelling, "Lucy, who owned the flat before Kate?"

She shouted back, "Not a clue."

"Sorry, I've never heard of anyone with that name before."

The detectives exchanged a glance.

"Ah, well, thank you for your help. Sorry to bother you," The sergent said, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smirk as he looked Lee over again. They turned and left and Lee shut the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked as she walked through into the living room.

"They got the wrong place."

"Killed the mood a bit though didn't it."

"Yeah," Lee sighed, "Just a bit."

...

Lee and Lucy were just settleing down to watch there saturday night film when the phone rang.

Lee reached over and grabbed it of the end of the sofa.

"Hello?"

"Hello It's Wendy. Is that Lee?"

"Yup."

"I'm just ringing to say that Tim's coming over to yours right now. He wants to talk to you."

Lee grinned widely. "Okay, cheers Wendy."

"That's okay, love, bye."

"What was that about?" Lucy asked curiosly.

"Your mam. She said Tim's coming over. Wants to talk to us apparently."

Lucy smiled. "Mabye they managed to talk him round then."

"I hope so."

...

They were halfway through there film when there was a knock at the door. Lucy paused the tv as Lee got up to answer it. He hesitated slightly before opening the door to see Tim standing there awkwardly.

"Erm.. Hi. Come in." Lee said stepping to one side to let Tim in. They both sat down on the sofa and then Tim spoke, "Erm.. I, er, Just wanted to apologise to you both for my, er, reaction when I, er, well. Anyway, I should'nt have jumped to conclusions and I didn't mean to hurt you Lee. So if you don't wanna be mates anymore then that's fine but I just thought-"

"Tim," Lee interrupted, "It's fine, and of course I still wanna be mates."

Tim sighed with relief. "And Lucy, sorry for, well, everything."

"That's okay Tim," She said moving over to him and giving him a hug. "It's good to see that you've finally seen sense." She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Well, it looks like I'm interrupting your evening, so I guess I'll get going." He said nodding in the direction of the tv screen.

Lucy and Lee exchanged a glance.

"Why don't you stay and watch with us?" Lucy asked, smiling.

Tim looked at them both and then nodded, "Alright then."

**Thanks for reading this :) please review :)**


End file.
